


[Podfic] Near Miss

by binz



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M, Podbang, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/binz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/87825">Near Miss</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/234718">Near Miss: Missing Scene</a>, and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/331382">Joyride</a> </p><p>Three years ago, Tony Vargassi died and left his flourishing criminal empire to his son Marco. Gang violence is rife in the streets, but Harry Dresden's concluded, reluctantly, that it isn't his kind of problem. He's about to find out that the real power behind Chicago's throne is a lot worse then a spoiled mobster's son -- and maybe more than he can handle.</p><p>John 'Johnny' Marcone is a mechanic with a bad limp and a bad history with Vargassi. He doesn't want to get back into the business of the Business; he barely escaped with his life before. But in Harry Dresden he sees enough raw power to save the city he loves. Will he risk it all to back his crazy friend against the powers that be?</p><p>And can Harry and his car survive what Chicago has in store for him, even with a full-time mechanic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Near Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Near Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87825) by [binz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/binz), [shiplizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/pseuds/shiplizard). 



> Podfic of [Near Miss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/87825), [Near Miss: Missing Scene](http://archiveofourown.org/works/234718), and [Joyride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/331382)
> 
> Recorded for the [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/) podbang 2012!

**Near Miss:**  
mp3: [here!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021104.zip)  
m4b: [here!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021107.zip)

[mp3 - 102 MB, m4b - 77 MB, 03:56:54]

 

 **Near Miss: Missing Scene**  
mp3: [here!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021105.zip)  
m4b: [here!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021108.zip)

[mp3 - 14 MB, m4b - 2.6 MB, 00:09:35]

 

 **Joyride**  
mp3: [here!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021106.zip)  
m4b: [here!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021109.zip)

[mp3 - 17 MB, m4b - 3.3 MB, 00:11:38]


End file.
